


one last toast before i see you

by Cancer



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, I think so anyway, M/M, The death is not explicit, happy-ish ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-23 19:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20197207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cancer/pseuds/Cancer
Summary: "Except the times didn’t end for anyone else"





	one last toast before i see you

Crowley sits on the bench and his feet are burning but he can’t feel them anymore. He can’t feel much of anything these days if he’s fair. It was a bit tricky this time, churches didn’t use to close at night, he’s also not sure when they started doing it, but the nun that let him in told him about all the things that got stolen and it makes sense, he thinks, end of times and all that. Except the times didn’t end for anyone else.  
They got Aziraphale when he wasn’t looking. He knows the angel refused to fight; he doesn’t understand why. He doesn’t want to understand why. They could have gone together; six thousand years and Crowley loses sight of him for two seconds and now he’s gone.

You can’t refuse to fight for heaven. At the beginning of time, Aziraphale would have been just sent down, but Crowley knows, they thought it wouldn’t do much damage to Aziraphale. Another demon, they thought. Crowley could have just taken him, gone away like he wanted, never to be seen again. Alpha Centauri. The moon. The eagle cluster or whatever.

The end of times is over though, and nothing ended but Crowley’s reason to live.  
He miracles a wine glass because why the fuck not. The font burns his fingers when he puts a hand on it to balance himself. He remembers heaven and he remembers hell, how they burned everything in him, how much it hurt the first time, to fall, and how much it burned the fires, and he doesn’t feel anything anymore, even though his hands are red and the skin is peeling. He dips the glass in the water until is full.

Aziraphale had a favorite wine, he remembers. He also remembers he never had a glass when he found himself alone; no, he was a bigger fan of cocoa. Tea. Cake and biscuits. He only had it with Crowley, and Crowley only ever had it with him. And for the first time in quite some centuries Crowley will drink a glass alone.

“To the world, angel.”

The water doesn’t burn his throat going down because discorporation happens too fast. The sculpture of Jesus looks on him like they looked on Jesus when he was crucified, and just like that day every sin feels forgiven. But Crowley doesn’t go back to heaven.   
By the time the smoke has cleared, and he is no longer, there are two new constellations on the sky. They touch on the brightest stars.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry i couldn't help myself, and i haven't done angst in a loooong time but this fandom is giving me the feels


End file.
